Fetussini (Namjin dkk)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: UPDATE PART 2! KIM NAMJOON, CEO BANGTAN PUBLISHER CO., YANG SUDAH PUNYA TIGA ISTRI, MASIH INGIN MENAMBAH SATU LAGI? Fetussini ya bukan Fettucini? Isinya tentang Namjoon yang kepengin punya bayi. Makanya istrinya banyak. Dipilih-dipilih bang! #NamJin #NamYoon #NamSeok #NamTae #KookMin uyeah! #mpreg #Boyslove Namjoon!Seme, Kook!Seme lainnya uke. Humor rada saru dan ambigu juga.
1. Chapter 1

**FETUSSINI**

 **(Janin-sini)—judulnya maksa**

 **Apalagi Isinya (?)**

 **Title:**

FETUSSINI

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

NamJin, NamYoon, NamSeok, NamTae, KookMin

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is ORIGINALLY from my OWN mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

Out of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **Elixir Edlar Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FETUSSINI**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang di _Bangtan Publisher Corporation_ tahu siapa itu Kim Namjoon. Lelaki berpostur proporsial bak model dengan tinggi 181 cm dan lesung pipi yang begitu menawan. Ia juga diketahui memiliki otak yang sangat cemerlang dengan IQ 148. Selain itu Kim Namjoon juga terkenal sebagai seorang yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan mode terbaru sehingga mendapat julukan _Kim Fashionista._ Sebagai seorang _fashionista_ ia pun selalu memerhatikan sekecil apapun detail penampilannya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sehingga terlihat 'sempurna'.

Di usianya yang masih muda, 26 tahun, ia bahkan sudah menjadi bos besar di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan yang _bonafide._ Ya, Kim Namjoon, adalah CEO Bangtan Publisher Co. Namun tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Kim Namjoon si _fashionista_ yang perfeksionis ini sebenarnya memiliki sebuah rahasia besar! Rahasia besar mengenai rumah tangganya!

Mau tahu apa rahasianya? Mari kita ulik bersama-sama.

 **Min Yoongi** —atau sebut saja mawar eh maksudnya Suga, adalah istri pertama Kim Namjoon. Saat ini berusia 27 tahun yang artinya setahun lebih tua dari Namjoon. Dulunya Yoongi merupakan kakak tingkat Namjoon ketika kuliah di SNU _(Seoul National University)_ dan mereka berpacaran ketika Namjoon mulai memasuki tahun keduanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Yoongi merupakan sosok yang cerdas seperti Namjoon. Mereka berdua bahkan mendapat julukan _genius couple_ yang disematkan oleh warga kampus. Yoongi menikah dengan Namjoon tepat satu tahun setelah Namjoon lulus kuliah. Yoongi adalah sosok yang pendiam dan cuek. Meskipun ia dan Namjoon _sama-sama_ mencintai, namun Yoongi selalu menjadi pihak yang pasif dan apatis terhadap Namjoon.

Setelah mereka berdua menikah Yoongi bahkan tetap menjalani hidup seperti kebiasaan lamanya; mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, menghadap laptop, mengerjakan proyek, dan bergadang sampai pagi. Hidup Yoongi seolah hanya berpindah tempat serta mendapat bonus teman tidur.

Alih-alih menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri, ia malah lebih mirip teman satu kamar yang memiliki urusannya masing-masing. Ia bahkan tak pernah memasakkan makanan untuk Namjoon, sekadar membuatkan kopi di pagi hari pun tidak!

Kalau menyiapkan kopi saja tidak, maka jangan harap ia akan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi suaminya, menyiapkan pakaian dan memakaikan dasi sebelum suaminya bekerja, apalagi menyambut suaminya ketika baru pulang kerja—mimpi saja!

Sungguh malang nasib Kim Namjoon.

Namun di sisi lain Yoongi adalah partner hidup yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Namjoon. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap Namjoon mendapatkan masalah dan butuh pencerahan, Yoongi selalu siap sedia untuk diajak berdiskusi dan mencari solusi untuk mengatasi berbagai masalah yang dihadapi oleh Namjoon ketika di kantor.

Selain itu biasanya Yoongilah yang menemukan berbagai inovasi dan ide-ide brilian yang dapat menunjang perkembangan karir Namjoon. Termasuk posisi Namjoon sebagai CEO sekarang, tidak lain adalah berkat dukungan dan dorongan dari sang istri, Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah satu tahun penuh mereka menikah, Namjoon mulai meminta persetujuan Yoongi tentang usulan _membuat anak_ karena Yoongi adalah seorang _male-pregnant._ Namun Yoongi menolak untuk memiliki anak dari Namjoon. Entah apa alasannya. Pernah suatu hari ketika Namjoon mengutarakan kembali keinginannya untuk memiliki anak, Yoongi pun dengan tegas menolaknya.

"Namjoonie, kau menikah lagi saja..." ucapnya santai. Membuat Namjoon sedikit menganga karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan barusan.

" _Hyung_ sedang bercanda ya?" Namjoon mendadak ling-lung.

" _Ani,_ kau menikah lagi saja. Bukankah kau membutuhkan seorang anak untuk melanjutkan garis keturunanmu?" ujar Yoongi dengan nada kelewat santai, membuat Namjoon semakin _cengoh._

"Hah?! _Hyung_ serius? Lalu aku harus menikahi siapa?" dengan polosnya Namjoon bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Seokjin _hyung?_ Bukankah dia mantan pacarmu ketika di SMA? Kudengar dia belum menikah.." usul Yoongi.

"Hmm, memangnya _hyung_ tidak cemburu kalau aku menikah lagi?" nada bicara Namjoon mulai terdengar merajuk, meminta perhatian rupanya.

" _Ani,_ ini sudah risiko karena aku tidak mau mengandung anakmu. Jadi, menikahlah lagi agar kau bisa memiliki anak, Namjoonie."

Dan Yoongi pun berlalu—kembali menuju _bunker_ pertahanannya untuk mengerjakan proyek-proyeknya yang sempat terbengkalai, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, tidak habis pikir.

Tiga bulan kemudian entah bagaimana caranya Namjoon menikah lagi dengan pacarnya semasa SMA, Kim Seokjin, yang notabene lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Semuanya Yoongi yang mengatur dan Namjoon tinggal pasang badan saja. Akhirnya Kim Seokjin resmi menjadi istri kedua Namjoon yang pada saat itu masih berusia 24 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin** —istri kedua Kim Namjoon, merupakan mantan kekasih Namjoon semasa SMA. Mereka pernah menjalin hubungan selama satu setengah tahun sampai akhirnya putus baik-baik karena Seokjin harus kuliah di luar kota. Mereka berdua beralasan tidak mampu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Sehingga daripada ada _main belakang_ mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan berpisah.

Seokjin merupakan seorang _freelance chef_ di restoran-restoran mewah di kota Seoul. Selain itu ia juga membawahi dua buah sekolah memasak di daerah Chungdam dan Gangnam. Meskipun Seokjin termasuk orang sibuk dengan jadwal harian yang padat, ia tidak menutup diri seperti Yoongi yang selalu bersarang di ruang kerjanya.

Seokjin bahkan masih bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Contoh kecilnya adalah dengan menyiapkan makanan untuk Namjoon. Mulai dari memasakkan sarapan, menyiapkan bekal makan siang, juga menyajikan makan malam untuk suaminya. Di samping itu Seokjin juga selalu menyiapkan pakaian dan memakaikan dasi untuk Namjoon.

Sepulang kerja biasanya Namjoon akan menjemput Seokjin di salah satu lokasi sekolah memasak yang ia miliki untuk pulang ke rumah bersama. Sesampainya di rumah , Seokjin akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Namjoon dan juga membuatkan seduhan teh hijau untuk suaminya itu. Bukankah Seokjin terdengar sangat manis sebagai seorang istri? Namun demikian, mari kita ingat kembali tujuan Namjoon menikahi Seokjin. Bukankah ia menikahi Seokjin untuk mendapatkan seorang anak? Di sinilah akar masalahnya.

Seokjin bukanlah seorang _male-pregnant._ Sayang sekali.

Setelah enam bulan pernikahan barulah diketahui bahwa Seokjin bukanlah seorang _male-pregnant_ seperti dugaan orang-orang. Oleh karena itu Namjoon kembali berdiskusi dengan Min Yoongi selaku istri pertamanya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari problematika 'Seokjin yang bukan seorang _male-pregnant'._

Yoongi sebagai istri tertua Namjoon akhirnya mengajak Seokjin membicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama. Mereka berdua akhirnya mencapai kata sepakat dan menemukan solusi baru untuk merampungkan masalah Namjoon yang baru akan selesai ketika Namjoon berhasil memiliki seorang anak.

"Lebih baik kau menikah lagi saja Namjoonie. Lagi pula Jin _hyung_ sudah setuju," begitu kata Yoongi.

Namjoon melingkupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, frustrasi. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua istrinya dengan mudahnya menyuruhnya untuk menikah lagi. Semudah itukah bagi mereka? Apa kedua istrinya tidak mencintainya? Kenapa tidak ada yang cemburu sama sekali, pikir Namjoon menerawang.

"Benar sekali Monnie~ aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau menikah lagi~" seru Seokjin dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu.

Seolah menyuruh suaminya menikah lagi sama mudahnya dengan membeli telur di warung bibi Kwon. Oh, satu lagi, panggilan kesayangan Seokjin pada Namjoon adalah Monnie~

"Huft, istri-istriku yang cantik, kalian berdua sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Mengapa aku harus menikah lagi? Huks huks," Namjoon menunjukkan mimik pura-pura menangisnya yang terkenal itu. Membuat Yoongi merotasikan netranya dan Seokjin yang hanya terkikik geli.

"Monnie~ aku sih sebenarnya ingin sekali bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan seorang _male-pregnant,"_ ekspresi Seokjin berubah murung.

Yoongi menghela napas, "Aku _male-pregnant,_ tapi kau tahu sendiri kan Namjoonie? Aku mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus. Bagaimana mungkin aku membesarkan seorang anak? Itu terlalu menakutkan," katanya sembari bergidik.

Namjoon mendesah, ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Sebenarnya jika Yoongi yang seorang _male-pregnant_ mau mengandung anaknya maka semua urusan akan beres. Tapi semua tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Yoongi ada benarnya, mana mungkin seorang yang mengurus dirinya sendiri saja tidak becus—disuruh untuk mengurus seorang anak? Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Jadi _yeobo-deul_ , aku harus menikah dengan siapa lagi? Ada rekomendasi?" Namjoon celingukan ke arah Yoongi dan Seokjin bergantian. Yang dipandangi oleh Namjoon pun tampak melirikkan netranya ke atas seraya berpikir. Dan salah seorang dari mereka seperti menemukan percerahan.

"AHA!" ini Seokjin yang ber-AHA ria.

Dua orang lainnya memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Monnie~ bukankah dulu kau pernah cerita kalau kau pernah dikejar-kejar oleh adik kelas yang setahun lebih muda darimu ketika di SMP? Siapa namanya? Taeflon? Taelepon?" Seokjin berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Taehyung, namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia itu adik kelas genit yang mati-matian mengejarku tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Anak itu kelewat aneh dan sepertinya sedikit _psycho._ Kurasa dia hanya terobsesi padaku," jelas Namjoon panjang lebar pada kedua istrinya.

"Hmm, tidak masalah bukan? Selama dia mampu mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan," Yoongi angkat bicara.

"Masalahnya _yeobo-deul,_ Kim Taehyungnya sendiri itu sudah merupakan _masalah.."_ lirih Namjoon, wajahnya nampak begitu muram dan putus asa.

"Kurasa kami berdua bisa mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah Monnie sayang. Kalau Taehyung sampai membuat masalah, kan ada Yoongi yang akan segera membasmi masalah hahaha," Seokjin tertawa membayangkan Yoongi menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Kau pikir ini _motto_ pegadaian Kim Seokjin?

Namjoon mendesah pelan, "Huft.. terserah _yeobo-deul_ saja deh," akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau tenang saja Namjoonie, aku dan Jin hyung yang akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi—kau nanti cukup pasang badan saja ya?" kata Yoongi berapi-api, terlalu bersemangat untuk menikahkan 'suaminya' dengan calon istri barunya.

Ada-ada saja ya Yoongi?

Butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk membujuk Kim Taehyung agar mau menikah dengan Namjoon. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja—Taehyung yang berprofesi sebagai model harus benar-benar mencari celah di antara jadwal padatnya untuk melakukan prosesi pernikahan. Kabar baiknya Taehyung ternyata masih belum _move on_ dari Namjoon, yang ia sebut sebagai cinta pertama sekaligus cinta matinya itu.

Taehyung bahkan sangat berterima kasih kepada Seokjin dan Yoongi karena telah berbaik hati bersedia berbagi suami dengannya. Taehyung juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Namjoon, sang pujaan jiwa. Dan setelah enam bulan menunggu, akhirnya jadwalnya kosong dan keduanya pun menikah. Meskipun sejujurnya Namjoon tidak _terlalu_ rela dirinya harus menikah dengan Kim Taehyung yang dianggapnya aneh itu.

Terpaksa, demi seorang anak, kata Namjoon.

"Monmon _hyung,_ ayo buat anak!" kata Taehyung dengan penuh semangat, persis setelah pintu kamar pengantin mereka ditutup dari dalam oleh Namjoon.

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung menyerang Namjoon dengan begitu ganas nan brutal sehingga Namjoon pun dibuat kewalahan olehnya. Bagi Namjoon, Taehyung itu bagaikan rubah betina yang sedang dalam masa kawin, agresif sekali.

"Aahhhh.. Monmon _hyung.._ otongmu sungguh luarrr biasaaah..." kata Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung** —Namjoon dan Taehyung pada akhirnya memutuskan berbulan madu di pulau Jeju demi kelancaran proses 'membuat anak' yang mereka rencanakan. Alasan mereka pergi ke Jeju sebenarnya karena—ketika berada di rumah, Taehyung sering minta 'dijamah' di tempat-tempat yang tidak lazim. Contohnya di ruang tengah, di ruang tamu, di _counter_ dapur, di atas meja makan, di pinggir kolam renang, di taman samping rumah, bahkan ia pernah minta untuk dijamah di sekitar anak tangga.

Benar-benar selera bercinta yang sangat aneh dan tentu saja mengganggu kedua istri Namjoon yang lain beserta para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya. Taehyung yang juga kerap kali bersuara keras sampai berteriak ketika bercinta, pun dianggap sebagai sumber polusi suara level akut bagi yang mendengarnya karena bisa menyebabkan 'tegangan tinggi'.

Jadi demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama, Yoongi, lagi-lagi, mengusulkan Namjoon untuk mengambil cuti dan berbulan madu selama sebulan dengan Taehyung ke pulau Jeju.

Wah, lama sekali ya? Tidak masuk akal.

 _Masuk akalin aja deh, kan ini fanfiksi #Bhaks._

Omong-omong soal acara membuat anak, apakah Taehyung itu seorang _male-pregnant?_ Jawabannya adalah iya!

Namun keberuntungan sepertinya belum mau berpihak kepada Namjoon. Meskipun mereka berdua telah berbulan madu selama sebulan penuh di pulau Jeju dan melakukan proses membuat anak sehari tiga kali seperti minum obat, tapi tetap saja Taehyung belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya janin di perutnya.

Bahkan setelah pernikahan Namjoon dan Taehyung telah menginjak satu tahun, Taehyung tidak kunjung hamil juga. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Namjoon gusar setengah mati. Untung ada Yoongi yang selalu bisa membuat gundah gulana di hatinya hilang seketika.

Di saat Namjoon sedang kalut seperti itu, Yoongilah yang selalu menyemangati Namjoon agar selalu berpikir positif. Sejatinya Namjoon sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Takut kalau-kalau ternyata masalahnya ada pada dirinya. Ia takut kalau dirinya ternyata infertil. Tetapi setelah ia pergi ke dokter—disarankan dan ditemani Yoongi—ia pun bisa bernapas lega karena nyatanya ia baik-baik saja dan kondisi benihnya pun super fertil. Mungkin kebiasaan Taehyung yang doyan dugem dan minum alkohol—karena dia adalah seorang model papan atas—yang menjadi penyebab Taehyung tidak kunjung hamil, Namjoon berasumsi.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Namjoon tengah menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu sahabat sekaligus kolega bisnisnya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Namjoon sengaja pergi sendirian ke pesta pernikahan Jungkook demi menegakkan keadilan dan kebenaran bagi ketiga istrinya yang cantik-cantik itu. Padahal aslinya dih ini saran Yoongi juga. Ia yang menyuruh Namjoon pergi sendirian dengan tujuan sebagai sarana untuk mencari istri baru yang bisa dinikahi dan dihamili oleh Namjoon.

Ingat, misi Namjoon untuk membuat anak masih belum selesai bukan?

"Jungkookie, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan—Lho bukannya kau Park Jimin adik kelasku?" Namjoon terperanjat ketika mengetahui pengantin Jungkook tidak lain adalah Park Jimin—satu-satunya sahabat Taehyung yang sedikit 'normal' semasa sekolah dulu.

"Monmon _hyung?_ Ini Monmon _hyung_ yang dikejar-kejar Taehyung waktu SMP dulu kan?" Jimin nyengir lebar ketika mengingat momen 'pengejaran' yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung kepada Namjoon dulu.

Jungkook hanya memandang Namjoon dan Jimin bergantian, "Lho, kalian ternyata saling mengenal?" sambil menunjuk Jimin dan Namjoon bergantian.

" _Ne,_ Jungkook _-ah!_ Jimin ini adik kelasku ketika di SMP sebenarnya hahaha," tawa Namjoon. Ia begitu girang mendapati salah satu adik kelasnya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Wah, dunia benar-benar sempit ya Monmon _hyung,"_ Jimin tersenyum membentuk lengkungan bulat sabit cantik di matanya.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya kau benar-benar menikah dengan lelaki Jeon ini. Bukankah dulu kau yang mengejar-ngejar Jungkook? Hahaha, Jungkook mana mau dengan dirimu dulu itu ya?" Namjoon buka kartu, membuat Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Hyung,_ itu kan dulu, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jiminnieku yang cantik ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu cara mengekspresikannya karena aku masih terlalu muda. Sudah begitu—Jiminnie _hyung_ sangat agresif lagi! Aku kan jadi takut," jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

"Ah, Jungkookie, kau membuatku malu.." seru Jimin yang pipinya mulai merona kemerahan.

"Hahaha, itu namanya jodoh. Mau diapa-apakan juga, kalian akan tetap bersama. Hm, aku tidak dapat memberikan apa pun selain mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan mendoakan semoga kalian berdua hidup bahagia sampai tua, sampai maut memisahkan," Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian.

"Terima kasih _hyung,"_ sahut Jungkook yang diikuti anggukan oleh Jimin.

Ketiganya kemudian berbincang seraya bernostalgia mengenang masa-masa sekolah mereka yang begitu menyenangkan. Di tengah cengkerama dan tawa ketiganya terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, "Jimin? Ahhhh, Park Jiminnnnn!" seorang lelaki langsung memeluk Jimin dengan heboh.

"Woah, Hoseoki _hyung!_ Waaahhh! Aku merindukanmuuuu!" Jimin ikut berlonjak kegirangan di tengah pelukan mereka. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang.." katanya setelah mereka berdua kembali ke mode 'tenang'.

"Aku kan sudah janji Jiminnie. Meskipun janji itu dibuat waktu SMA, kalau sudah janji ya harus tetap ditepati. Aku kan seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu harus bisa memegang janjinya hehehe," kekeh Hoseok, menatap Jimin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ah..Hoseoki _hyung_ bisa saja deh..." kekeh Jimin.

"Oh, iya aku sampai lupa menyelamatimu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya Chim, Kook. Aku takkan pernah melupakan semua perjuanganmu ketika mengejar Jungkook di SMA dulu hahaha!" Hoseok terbahak mengingat momen yang menurutnya lucu mengenai Jimin yang mengejar Jungkook dulu.

Jungkook menepuk dahinya pelan, _"Hyung,_ jangan buka aib. Kasihan Jimin _hyung~"_ Jungkook tersenyum kecut, merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang baru dua jam berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Woah, Jungkookie, tumben sekali kau membela Chim-Chim. Apa setelah negara api menyerang semua keadaan jadi ikut berubah?" kelakar Hoseok yang membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah hyung. Jungkook hanya malu. Akulah yang sangat beruntung karena Jungkook akhirnya mau menikah denganku," ucap Jimin dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

"Jangan berkata begitu _chagiya,_ cintaku padamu itu jauh lebih besar dari perkiraanmu. Cintaku bahkan jauh lebih besar dari cintamu padaku. Jadi, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi ya?"

 _Cup!_

Jungkook mengecup bibir Jimin dengan penuh cinta, membuat Jimin sedikit terlonjak akan aksi Jungkook yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Woaaah~ kalian berdua romantis sekali. Ahhh, _so sweet~_ Jungkook mengapa kau bisa berubah jadi semanis itu? Terakhir kali bertemu, kau masih menjadi lelaki yang sehambar bubur bayi. Apa jangan-jangan, kau dipelet oleh Jimin ya?" mata Hoseok terbelalak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya terbahak mendengar lelucon Hoseok—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu sih.

Lagi pula memang Jungkook ikan? Pake dipelet segala?

"Ehm ehm!" Namjoon berdehem minta perhatian karena sejak tadi ia diabaikan oleh ketiga lelaki di depannya. Dia kan bukan patung selamat datang oke.

"Oh? Rapmonster! Huwaaa bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Hoseok langsung menyerbu Namjoon dan memeluknya. Orang ini mungkin hobi memeluk siapa pun tanpa tahu situasi.

"Kau saja yang tidak perhatian. Sedari tadi aku kan berdiri di sini," Namjoon berpura-pura merajuk, lalu tersenyum kemudian.

"Lho? _Hyung-deul_ saling kenal?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Iya tentu saja! Rapmon ini teman kuliahku, sebagai informasi," Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Wow, ternyata kita saling terhubung satu sama lain ya? Aku dan Jungkook bersama sejak SMP hingga SMA, lalu aku, Jungkook, dan Monmon _hyung_ se-SMP, kemudian aku, Jungkook, dan Hoseok _hyung_ se-SMA! Dunia benar-benar selebar daun telinga! Eh daun kelor maksudku hehehe," Jimin berusaha melucu, tapi malah garing.

"Garing sekali Jiminnie, _please deh"_ kata Hoseok dengan ekspresi datar.

Kemudian Hoseok beralih ke Namjoon, "Um, omong-omong bagaimana kabar Yoongi _hyung,_ istri cantikmu itu?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

"Ah—itu..." sebelum Namjoon sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. "Tunggu sebentar ya _yodeul-ah,_ istriku menelepon," Namjoon undur diri, dan menjauhi mereka bertiga menuju ke sudut ruangan.

"Hoseok _hyung,_ Yoongi itu siapa?" Jimin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Yoongi itu—tentu saja istrinya Rapmon. Siapa lagi memangnya?" Hoseok balik bertanya.

"Lho? Setahuku istrinya Namjoon _hyung_ itu model Kim Taehyung," kali ini Jungkook yang bersuara, raut wajahnya juga menampakkan kebingungan.

"Apa!? Kim Taehyung?! Jangan bercanda suamiku!" Jimin heboh sendiri sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bukankah istrinya Monmon _hyung_ itu _chef_ Kim Seokjin? Aku bahkan beberapa kali ikut kelas memasaknya dan melihat Monmon _hyung_ menjemputnya," protes Jimin tidak mau kalah.

Mereka bertiga kemudian saling berpandangan dan _berbicara_ melalui _tatapan mata_ mereka masing-masing.

' _Istri Rapmon itu ya Yoongi hyung! Pacar Rapmon semasa kuliah dulu. Masa iya Kim Taehyung? Mustahil. Siapa pula itu Kim Seokjin? Tidak kenal tuh,'_ inner Hoseok kepada Jimin dan Jungkook melalui tatapan mata.

' _No! Istri Namjoon hyung itu model Kim Taehyung! Aku bahkan menghadiri pernikahannya tahun lalu. Perlu bukti otentik apa lagi hah?'_ tidak mau kalah, Jungkook pun berbicara melalui tatapan mata bulatnya.

' _Salah semuanya! Yang benar itu Kim Seokjin. Buktinya Monmon hyung menjemputnya hampir setiap hari di kantornya, setelah itu Seokjin hyung akan mengecup pipi Monmon! Nah!'_ Jimin ikut-ikutan menyela pembicaraan Hoseok dan Jungkook—melalui tatapan mata sipitnya yang indah.

Ketiga lelaki itu sibuk berargumen melalui _tatapan_ _mata_ mereka yang entah kenapa terkoneksi satu sama lain alias nyambung. Semacam telepati terselubung, sampai akhirnya ketiganya membelalakkan mata satu sama lain dan bersorak setengah berteriak—

"HAH?! YANG BENAR SAJA!" secara serempak seperti sedang paduan suara.

Ketiganya kemudian bermonolog sendiri-sendiri dan berspekulasi sesuka hati masing-masing. Suara mereka kini lebih terdengar seperti dengungan lebah daripada manusia karena ketiganya berbicara begitu cepat seperti mbah dukun lagi baca mantra.

"Masa iya Namjoon _hyung_ beristri tiga?" ini Jungkook.

"Wah maruk sekali Rapmon kalau sampai punya tiga istri," ini Hoseok.

"Monmon _hyung,_ Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Seokjin. Wow! Tiga! Hahaha," ini Jimin.

"Apanya yang tiga?" suara Namjoon. Ternyata ia sudah kembali lagi ke peradaban, tanpa disadari oleh salah satu dari ketiganya.

"Eh, itu—apanya ya yang tiga?" Jimin menatap Jungkook, bermain mata, meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan.

Namjoon beralih menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Seolah menanti kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan Jungkook kepadanya.

"Tiga, apa ya? Tiga... Tiga istrimu _hyung!_ Oops," Jungkook langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. 'Sial, sial, sial, aku kelepasan,' batinnya.

Namjoon mengernyit heran dan kini beralih menatap Hoseok, "Hobbie, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan heum?" meminta penjelasan.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sekilas lalu menghela napas panjang, "Mm, Rapmonnie, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja," jeda sejenak. "Jangan tersinggung tapi—apakah Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seokjin itu istrimu yang lain setelah Yoongi _hyung?"_ akhirnya Hoseok mengutarakan hal yang dianggap tabu untuk diperbincangkan oleh—sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah—Jungkook dan Jimin.

Namjoon menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Mm, Hobbie~ bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk minum-minum? Terakhir kali kita minum bersama adalah pada saat pesta kelulusan dan itu artinya empat tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana?" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hoseok bergeming dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eum, mungkin kita bisa saling berbincang. Kau _boleh_ menanyakan apa pun padaku," Namjoon akhirnya menyerah dan Hoseok langsung nyengir lebar.

"Nah, begitu donk. Kenapa tidak dari tadi. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Namjoon.

"KAMI BERDUA BAGAIMANA?" tanya sepasang pengantin baru itu kompak.

"Kalian berdua bersiap main kuda-kudaan saja setelah ini," seringai Namjoon, membuat Jungkook dan Jimin merona parah.

"Hahaha, Jungkook-ah, kau sudah tidak perlu memakai pengaman lagi. Kali ini langsung hajar saja! Dan buat Jimin hamil secepatnya~" Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jungkook.

 _Glek.._

Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mereka berdua benar-benar vulgar! Kan kasihan istri manisnya yang polos itu. Eh, polos? Berarti tidak pakai baju donk! Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ingat, tamu undangan masih banyak!

Jungkook menoleh kepada Jimin di sampingnya, _"Chagiya~"_ panggilnya lirih.

"Ada apa _chagy?"_ Jimin mengerjap-kerjapkan manik indahnya yang sebening kristal.

"Aku _tegang_ Chim~" bisiknya di telinga Jimin dengan napasnya yang panas, membuat istrinya kegelian.

"Eunghh..." ya ampun, Jimin malah sempat-sempatnya melenguh. Kalian berdua, ingat tempat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alih-alih mengajak Hoseok ke kedai soju di pinggiran kota, Namjoon malah membawa Hoseok menuju sebuah bar yang terletak di dalam sebuah hotel bintang lima. Dan di sana Namjoon pun bercerita tentang ketiga istrinya yang telah membuat sahabatnya tersebut penasaran setengah mati.

"Yoongi _hyung_ adalah partner hidup yang baik. Dia selalu bisa diajak diskusi dan banyak membantuku menyelesaikan berbagai masalah pelik. Namun di sisi lain, dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai suaminya. Aku tidak pernah dipedulikannya. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bercinta! Dia sangat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan aku diabaikan olehnya hiks hiks hiks," air mata buaya Namjoon mulai muncul.

"Ya, ampun Rapmon, kukira kalian berdua saling mencintai. Kalau tidak pernah bercinta lalu bagaimana kalian bisa punya anak? Bukankah Yoongi itu _male-pregnant?"_ Hoseok bertanya hati-hati dengan nada pelan.

"Sebenarnya kami bercinta sih, kadang-kadang. Tapi selalu pakai kondom! Yoongi _hyung_ bilang kalau dia tidak ingin hamil anakku. Dia bilang begini _, 'aku adalah orang yang mengurus diriku sendiri saja tidak becus, bagaimana mengurus anak kalau begitu?'_ Bayangkan Hobbie~ Betapa tersiksanya aku huks huks huks," Oh, Namjoon, aktingmu bagus sekali.

"Huks.. aku jadi ikut sedih mendengar ceritamu. Jadi, alasanmu menikah lagi itu karena menginginkan seorang anak?" Hoseok meremas-remas bahu Namjoon pelan, untuk menguatkan katanya.

"Iya, kau benar. Pernikahanku dengan Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung itu juga atas permintaan Yoongi _hyung._ Padahal kalau Yoongi _hyung_ bisa berperan sebagai istri dan ibu untuk anak-anakku, kurasa aku tak perlu menikah lagi huks huks," Namjoon merunduk ke arah _counter_ meja bar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jin _hyung_ dan Taehyung? Apa mereka sudah berhasil memberimu seorang anak?" Hoseok mengelus-elus punggung Namjoon yang bergetar, berpura-pura menangis.

"Tidak Hobbie, mereka berdua bukan _male-pregnant_ ternyata," bohong Namjoon, yang bukan _male-pregnant_ itu kan hanya Seokjin saja. Modus kau Namjoon.

"Ya, ampun... lalu bagaimana kau menjalani kehidupan dengan tiga istri?" Hoseok terperangah ketika membayangkan bagaimana Namjoon hidup dengan ketiga istrinya.

"Huks.. Kau tau Kim Taehyung? Dia teman satu SMP-ku dan teman satu SMA-mu kan?" Namjoon bertanya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja. Kudengar dia pernah _terlalu_ terobsesi dengan kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMP sampai kakak kelasnya itu lulus kuliah sepertinya," Hoseok mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kakak kelas Taehyung yang dikejarnya gila-gilaan ketika SMP itu—aku.." Namjoon melingkupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Astaga! Benarkah? Jadi, anak SMA sebelah yang dikejar-kejar oleh si Taehyung itu kau ya?" Hoseok melotot heboh mengetahui fakta tentang Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Iya—tapi aku tidak mencintainya Hobbie-ya! Dia itu seorang maniak. Dia selalu meminta untuk disetubuhi olehku. Parahnya lagi, terkadang dalam sehari bisa sampai tiga sampai lima kali. Kalau terus-terusan begitu, aku bisa mati lemas, huks huks huks." Namjoon menangis lagi, tapi akting.

"Ya ampun! Tak kusangka kalau Taehyung itu seorang maniak. Malangnya nasibmu Rapmonnie. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Seokjin?" Hoseok menanyakan perihal istri kedua Namjoon.

"Di antara ketiga istriku, dialah yang paling waras. Dia melayaniku dengan sangat baik. Dia memasak untukku, menyajikan makananku, menyiapkan pakaianku, menyiapkan air hangat untukku, dan kami juga bercinta dengan frekuensi sewajarnya. Tapi—kekurangannya ya satu itu, dia bukan _male-pregnant,"_ Namjoon menatap wajah Hoseok lekat-lekat.

" _Aigoo,_ Kim Namjoon! Aku tidak tahu kalau hidupmu seberat ini. Huks, aku jadi sedih mendengar ceritamu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu meringankan bebanmu ini Namjoonie?" Hoseok sudah mulai memanggil Namjoon dengan nama aslinya, ini adalah pertanda baik.

Namjoon meraih kedua tangan Hoseok lalu digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam obsidian Hoseok, seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Hobbie-ya! Apa kau _male-pregnant?"_ Namjoon bertanya dengan antusias.

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun setelahnya ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau bukan _male-pregnant?"_ raut wajah Namjoon berubah kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu, Namjoonie. Aku belum pernah cek yang seperti itu," jawab Hoseok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hoseok.

"Maksudmu?" Hoseok hanya mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kau belum menikah kan?" Hoseok menggeleng.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Hoseok menggeleng lagi.

"Jadi, kau _single?"_ Hoseok menggangguk.

"Nah bagus sekali! Kalau begitu, jadilah istriku Jung Hoseok!" pinta Namjoon, nada bicaranya begitu meyakinkan. _Please,_ lamaranmu sungguh tidak romantis Kim Namjoon.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi istrimu? Mana bisa begitu? Kalau ternyata aku bukan _male-pregnant_ bagaimana? Kau dapat _triple-zonk_ donk kalau begitu?" pikir Hoseok, rasionalitasnya berbicara.

"Makanya kita coba dulu. Kalau tidak dicoba mana kita tahu?" Namjoon tersenyum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya secara bersamaan. Genit sekali, padahal sudah punya tiga istri.

"Dicoba dulu bagaimana maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," Hoseok mulai _lemot_ pemirsa.

"Ya dicoba—kita main kuda-kudaan dulu saja, lalu aku akan menanam benih di ladangmu. Setelahnya kita tunggu sebulan kemudian. Jika benihnya tumbuh kita menikah, bagaimana?" Namjoon masih tersenyum genit, menampilkan dua lesung pipinya yang sok tampan itu.

"APAAAAA!?" Hoseok meradang, biar jomblo begitu, ia masih punya harga diri.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Namjoon, buat anak kok coba-coba! Yang benar saja! Tidak mau!" teriaknya tegas.

"Huft.. ya sudahlah.. mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku.. aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki anak sepertinya huks huks huks," Namjoon memulai akting tangis-menangisnya.

Hoseok yang berhati lembut, benar-benar tidak tega melihat Namjoon yang tampak begitu rapuh saat ini. Direngkuhnya pundak Namjoon untuk ia peluk.

"Sshhh, sudah jangan menangis. Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi tidak begini caranya," Hoseok mengelus-elus rambut Namjoon.

"Aku mengerti Hobbie-ya. Kalau begitu temani aku minum saja ya?" Namjoon _menyerigai_ kecil melihat Hoseok yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Dan mereka pun minum sampai Hoseok mabuk berat!

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ohhh... euumhh.. di sanahhh... iyahh.. terusshhh... ohhhh"

Tubuh Hoseok terhentak-hentak di bawah Namjoon yang bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Jadi begitulah nasib Jung Hoseok, seorang jomblo yang masih punya harga diri untuk menolak Namjoon, akhirnya menyerah juga ketika ia mabuk, kekeke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebulan kemudian**

Minggu pagi yang cerah, Namjoon tampak tengah menelepon dengan seseorang di balkon ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Istri pertamanya, Yoongi, tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerja Namjoon sambil membaca buku. Istri keduanya, Seokjin, seperti biasa tengah menjaga teritorial kekuasaannya di dapur seraya berkencan dengan kompor dan pernak-perniknya. Sedangkan istri ketiganya, Taehyung, masih bergulung malas di dalam selimut akibat kelelahan _bertempur_ dengan Namjoon semalam.

"Aku mengerti..."

"..."

"Iya..jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"..."

"Aku akan ke sana nanti malam.."

"..."

"YEAAAAAH!" Namjoon berteriak kegirangan sambil meloncat-loncat di balkon ruang kerjanya.

"HAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA!" teriaknya lagi.

Yoongi yang pada awalnya tengah memusatkan konsentrasinya pada buku di tangannya, mau tidak mau terdistraksi akibat aksi heboh suaminya. Ia perhatikan ekspresi suaminya baik-baik, wajahnya tampak begitu gembira seolah-olah baru memenangkan _tender_ untuk sebuah proyek besar ber _-budget_ milyaran won.

Di saat Yoongi masih sibuk memperhatikan Namjoon, tiba-tiba suaminya tersebut berlari ke arahnya, membopongnya dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan anarkis.

Saking senangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Namjoonie?" Yoongi bertanya pada Namjoon yang kini menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Hahaha! Yoongi _hyung_ rencanamu berhasil!" sorak Namjoon dengan nada ceria yang begitu kentara dalam kalimatnya.

"Rencana apa? Berhasil bagaimana?" Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh suaminya itu.

"Itu lho _hyung,_ rencanamu yang waktu itu. Rencana B untuk menghamili siapa pun yang aku kenal di hari pernikahan Jungkook!" jelas Namjoon.

"Oh—berhasil ya?" Kali ini Yoongi terlihat seperti orang ling-lung.

"Tentu saja berhasil! Aku akan segera jadi _Appa!_ Yeay!" Namjoon menurunkan Yoongi dari gendongannya dan mengecupi wajah putih Yoongi sebagai gantinya.

"Jadi, Hoseok hamil?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tepat sekali! Dia barusan meneleponku _hyung._ Ahhh, senangnyaaa.." Namjoon merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, cepatlah kau menikahinya sebelum kandungannya membesar Namjoonie," saran Yoongi. Istri pertama Namjoon ini memang bijak sekali.

"Tentu _hyung!_ Bulan depan kami akan menikah. Ahhh, terima kasih banyak Yoongi _hyung~"_ Namjoon memeluk Yoongi lagi.

"Mmm, Kim Namjoon?" panggil Yoongi.

"Ya?" jawab Namjoon pelan.

"Tapi tidak gratis," Yoongi menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Maksudmu _hyung?"_ Namjoon mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Aku sudah membantumu mendapatkan yang kau inginkan bukan?" ujar Yoongi.

"Mm, ya tentu saja. Makanya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu _hyung,"_ jawab Namjoon, raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketulusan yang tercetak jelas di kedua maniknya.

"Sekarang giliranmu membantuku," Yoongi menatap netra Namjoon lekat-lekat.

"Membantu apa _hyung?"_ Namjoon penasaran, tidak biasanya Yoongi meminta bantuannya.

"Membantuku—menculik Park Jimin!"

Sebuah seringaian tipis tampak di wajah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 23 Agustus 2016**

 **07:38 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**

 **IF I SUCCEEDED MAKING YOU LAUGH, OKAY?**

 **.**

 **P.S.**

 **Kenapa gua ketawa sendiri pas ngedit ff ini ya?**

 **Mungkin cuma gua orang aneh yang baca cerita buatan sendiri sambil ketawa-ketiwi.**

 **Ada orang yang kayak gua? Kalau ada, mari kita temenan.. hahaha**

 **Gua gak tahu kalau ini 'nggak lucu'... yang gua tahu, gua cuma hobi 'nge-troll' di belakang cerita.. mungkin itu bakal jadi tipikal di setiap cerita gua.**

 **Bodo amat dah kalo isinya absurd, tapi kalau gua bisa bikin kalian ketawa, bilang yah di kotak review, biar gua bikinin lagi yang banyak..**

 **Kalau gua mau sih, kalau kagak ya.. gitu deh haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**FETUSSINI**

 **(Janin-sini)—judulnya maksa**

 **APALAGI ISINYA (?)**

 **Title:**

FETUSSINI

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

NamJin, NamYoon, NamSeok, NamTae, KookMin

 **Genre:**

Drama, Family

 **Rate:**

Teenager (T)

 **Length:**

Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is ORIGINALLY from my OWN mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, OOC, Alternate Universe (AU)

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FETUSSINI PART II**

 **.**

Namjoon tengah mondar-mandir di ruang pribadinya sendirian. Tanpa ditemani oleh salah satu dari ketiga istrinya. Dua jam lalu ia baru pulang dari apartemen Hoseok dalam rangka berkunjung sekaligus membicarakan seputar pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan bulan depan.

Hoseok sudah setuju pun Namjoon telah memesan _wedding organizer_ yang pernah ia gunakan ketika menikahi Seokjin dan Taehyung sehingga semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Kata Yoongi, _"Kau tinggal pasang badan saja, Namjoonie!"_

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Namjoon saat ini. Ini tentang kata-kata Yoongi yang dikatakannya pagi tadi mengenai misi penculikan yang akan dilakukannya terhadap Park Jimin.

Namjoon _tidak_ bodoh untuk _tidak_ mengetahui bahwa sosok yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi adalah istri kolega sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ itu kenapa sih? Kenapa Jiminnya _mesti_ diculik segala?" Namjoon bertanya-tanya.

Jemari Namjoon tampak bergelayutan di dagunya, ia berpikir keras, mencari tahu apa tujuan Yoongi menculik seorang Park Jimin yang notabene merupakan istri orang lain.

"Masa iya Yoongi _hyung_ mau merebut Jimin dari Jungkook? Itu mustahil!" Namjoon menepis udara kosong di depan wajahnya.

"Atau jangan-janganYoongi _hyung_ malah mau menjadikan Jimin sebagai istri kelimaku?" Namjoon mulai absurd, maklumlah waktu telah menunjukkan _lewat_ tengah malam. Diliriknya sebuah jam bandul klasik di ruangannya, pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh menit.

Namjoon mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"AHA!" sepertinya ia baru mendapat pencerahan, "Kutelpon Jungkook saja sekarang!" serunya riang. Yang benar saja Namjoon, malam-malam ini mengganggu orang tidur saja.

Dikeluarkan ponsel pintar dari sakunya lalu segera ia tekan kontak Jungkook yang terdapat di dalam daftar panggilan terbarunya.

"..."

 _Nada dering ponsel Jungkook mulai terdengar._

"Aku tak peduli Jungkook sudah tidur atau belum, yang penting telpon dulu saja," selorohnya.

"..."

 _Tidak diangkat._

Namjoon tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha menelepon lagi, menelepon lagi, dan menelepon terus sampai belasan kali. Pokoknya sampai diangkat. Sampai pagi pun tidak masalah, batinnya.

"..."

 _Terdengar nada sibuk dari sambungan ponselnya._

"Berarti dia menolak panggilannya! Kalau begitu aku telpon terus sajalah sampai dia bosan dan mengangkat telponnya hahaha!"

Ya kalau diangkat, kalau dimatikan dan dilepas baterainya bagaimana?

"..."

 _Terdengar dering ponsel Jungkook._

"H-hhalo?" suara Jungkook terdengar sedikit serak tertahan.

 _Yosh! Akhirnya diangkat!_

"Oi, Jungkook-ah!"

"Mmhh.. yaa _hyung..."_

Namjoon memberengut, nada suara Jungkook terdengar aneh.

 _Terdengar seperti—mengejan?_

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau sedang buang air besar?" tembak Namjoon.

" _Mmmhh.. ti-tidakhh.."_

Namjoon memicing, otaknya mulai bergemerincing.

"Kook, kau ini lagi apa sih?" Namjoon mulai kepo dan menebak-nebak sendiri.

" _Mmm..a-aku sedanghh memasukkanhh benanghh.. hyung"_

Namjoon mengernyit, memasukkan benang? Malam-malam begini?

 _Lagi ngejahit Pak?_

"Bicara yang jelas Kook, aku tak mengerti maksudmu.." Namjoon langsung minta penjelasan.

" _Mmhh, yahh.. mm-memasukkanhh benanghh ke dalamhh lubanghh jarumhh ohhh.."_

Namjoon merotasikan kelereng matanya, kemudian seulas seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

" _Hihihihi.. Jungkook pasti lagi enaena nih. Gangguin ah.."_ inner Namjoon.

Dasar kampret si Namjoon ini.

"Um, Kook, benangnya sudah kaubasahi belum? Biar lebih mudah masuk ke lubang jarum maksudnya," Namjoon terkikik tanpa suara.

" _Eumhh s-sudahh.. ssudah..basahh.. mmhhh..."_

Namjoon terbahak-bahak tanpa suara, ia bahkan tengah berguling-guling di sofanya.

"Sudah basah? Bagus! Kalau begitu benangnya sudah kaku kan? Tinggal dimasukkan saja Kook, gampang kan?" Namjoon menggelosor dari sofanya, terbahak dalam diam sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Ummhh..l-lubangnyaahh.. sempithh..shhh.. hyung.."_

Namjoon menutupi mulutnya sebelum menjawab, ia takut tawanya meledak begitu saja.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Namjoon berucap, "Jebol saja kalau begitu, apa susahnya sih?" setelahnya Namjoon menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan _cushion_ sofa karena tawanya benar-benar pecah kali ini.

" _A-andwaehh! Kalau jebol..N-nantihh tidak bisa untukhh menjahit- aaahhh!"_

Namjoon sedikit berjengit, Jungkook mendesah barusan? Iya kan?

"Wah, sudah masuk semuanya Kook? Tinggal ditarik ulur donk?"

" _Hmmhh..yahh..sedanghh kulakukanhh.."_

Namjoon terkikik geli, namun tiba-tiba alisnya terangkat sebelah.

" _Omong-omong, kenapa suara Jimin tidak terdengar ya?"_ batin Namjoon.

"Kook, omong-omong Jimin mana? Tidak terdengar suaranya.."

" _Eumhh..dia..m-menutupi hhh..mukanyahh dengan bantalhh..mmhh.."_

Pantas saja, suaranya tertelan bantal sih. Makanya dari tadi yang terdengar hanya suara persis anak kucing yang tersumpal di dalam gorong-gorong.

Namjoon _jawdrop,_ seketika merasa iba pada Jimin.

 _Sudah dibor, ditutupi pula pakai bantal. Kan kasihan, iya kan pemirsa?_

"Mm, Kook, aku mau bicara nih. Kau tidak usah menjawab, cukup dengarkan dulu saja oke?"

"..."

Hening, tidak ada sahutan dari sambungan teleponnya.

Namjoon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memeriksa ponselnya, masih tersambung kok.

"Halo? Jungkook? Kau di sana kan? Hey! Jawab aku!"

" _Ahhh, ka-katanyahh suruh tidak usah men-jawabbhh.."_

"Maksudku nanti, kalau aku sudah ke inti masalahnya. Bagaimana sih kau ini.."

" _Hhmmhh..cepathh ke intinyaahh hyunghh..a-akuhh su-dahh mau keluarhhh.."_

Seketika wajah Namjoon menjadi sedatar papan setrikaan. Kata-kata Jungkook barusan benar-benar ambigu. Namun Namjoon segera menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari otaknya.

"Jadi begini Jungkook-ah, Yoongi, istri pertamaku itu sedang ngidam. Dan idamannya itu cukup aneh. Dia memintaku untuk menculik Park Jimin, yang tidak lain adalah istrimu itu. Nah, jadi aku minta bantuanmu untuk bersandiwara dalam rangka _'Menculik Park Jimin'._ Bagaimana kau setuju kan? Ayolah setuju ya? Kasihan istriku—nanti kalau anakku ngiler bagaimana?"

Namjoon mulai modus, dasar rajanya modus.

Dia bilang Yoongi ngidam? Yang benar saja!

Hamil saja tidak, bagaimana bisa ngidam? Iya kan pemirsa.

"Setuju saja ya Kook? _Please,_ bantu _hyung-_ mu yang tampan ini oke?"

 _"Hmm, aku perluhh bicarahh dengan Jiminhh duluhh..hyunghh.."_

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bicarakan dulu saja dengan Jimin. Kalau sudah ada kabar tolong hubungi aku ya?"

"..."

 _Hening, tidak ada jawaban._

"Halo.. Jungkook-ah? Kau masih hidup kan?"

"..."

 _Lagi-lagi hening._

"YAH!? JEON JUNGKOOK?! KAU TIDAK MATI KAN?!" teriak Namjoon heboh.

" _Mmhhh..Aaaaahhhhhh.!. mhhh..i-iyahh..iyahh hyunghhh.."_

Namjoon _cengoh,_ Jungkook baru saja klimaks sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah Jimin, duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang tengah memasang muka datarnya yang tidak terkenal itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ya, karena Jungkook telah memberitahukan pada Jimin bahwa Yoongi sedang mengidam, makanya Jimin yang notabene berhati malaikat itu pun langsung setuju saja untuk bermain peran sesuai dengan instruksi Namjoon.

Ia mau-mau saja pura-pura diculik dengan mata tertutup, tangan diikat ke belakang dan mulut di lakban. Dan pelaku penculikannya? Tentu saja suaminya sendiri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Aneh sekali bukan? Bahkan Jungkook pun mendalami perannya dengan mengenakan topeng _stocking_ yang semitransparan itu, sehingga hidung bangirnya terlihat semakin mengembang, membesar seperti jambu air!

"Hehehe, ha-halo Yoongi _hyung?"_ Jimin melambaikan tangan kanannya sembari menyapa Yoongi dengan canggung.

"Hmm.." begitu saja respon Yoongi, dingin, senyap, sunyi, dan krik-krik.

Omong-omong Namjoon duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sementara Jungkook duduk di sebelah Jimin. Para suami itu juga duduk berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Ehm," Yoongi berdehem, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya hanya memandang Yoongi yang sepertinya akan bersuara lagi, "Jimin _-ssi,_ kau tau alasan mengapa kau diculik kemari?"

Jimin sedikit menelengkan kepalanya seraya berpikir, "Mmm, entahlah _hyung._ Apakah Yoongi _hyung_ mau menagih hutang padaku?" ucap Jimin dengan wajah kelewat polos.

Jungkook dan Namjoon menepuk jidatnya hampir bersamaan, tidak habis pikir dengan Jimin yang benar-benar polos itu. Ehm, dan sedikit bodoh, tenang, hanya sedikit kok.

"Jiminnie _hyung_ sayang, memangnya kau punya hutang pada Yoongi _hyung?"_ Jungkook bertanya pada istrinya.

Jimin menggeleng sambil nyengir, manis sekali, kalau saja tidak _ternodai_ oleh otaknya yang sedikit lemot itu. Oops, maaf Jimin, batin Jungkook dalam hatinya.

"Ehm," lagi-lagi sebuah deheman meluncur dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Semua orang sontak memusatkan perhatiannya kepada makhluk yang paling putih di antara keempatnya.

"Bukan itu alasannya, ayo tebak lagi," katanya tanpa melepas tatapan datar namun menusuknya pada Jimin, membuat yang ditatap sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Umm, kalau kata Monmon _hyung_ sih.. Itu karena Yoongi _hyung_ sedang ngidam. Apa itu benar _hyung?"_ kali ini Jimin bertanya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Yoongi, begitu mendengar kalimat dengan kata 'ngidam' dari mulut Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah suaminya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh andalannya—dengan mata yang dipicingkan setajam mungkin. Membuat Namjoon hanya bisa melirik Yoongi sekilas seraya tersenyum canggung dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa benar kau bilang begitu padanya Namjoonie?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suaranya yang begitu dalam dan menyeramkan.

Mata Namjoon melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung. Haruskah ia berkata jujur?

"Mmm, hehehe.. i-iya _hyung._ Maafkan aku ya?" Namjoon hanya bisa nyengir getir.

Yoongi mendesah pelan, matanya ia pejamkan sekilas, dan disibaknya poni yang menjalar di dahinya. "Tidak jadi kejutan kalau begitu.." lirih Yoongi.

"Apanya yang tidak jadi kejutan _hyung?"_ Namjoon cengoh, jujur ia tidak paham dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh istri pertamanya tersebut.

"Ya, kau kan sudah tahu duluan," ucap Yoongi santai.

Namjoon masih memasang tampang bodohnya sedangkan pasangan Kookmin mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Bahkan Jimin terkikik geli karena Jungkook ambil kesempatan untuk menjilat daun telinganya.

"Tahu _duluan_ soal apa _hyung?"_ tanya Namjoon lagi, membuat Yoongi merotasikan kelereng matanya dengan malas.

"Ya itu tadi, kau bilang pada mereka kalau aku sedang ngidam kan?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan malas.

"Haaaaahh?! Maksudnya apa _hyung?_ Aku tidak mengerti..." Ya ampun Namjoon, apa gunanya IQ 148 yang kau banggakan itu jika begitu saja tidak paham hah?

Yoongi mengembuskan napasnya kasar, "Sejak kapan kau jadi idiot begini? Huh, pikir sendiri sajalah. Kepalaku pusing, aku mau istirahat!" Nah,Yoongi _ngambek_ kan?

Setelahnya, Yoongi pun berjalan pelan dari ruang tamu menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Bagaimana tidak pening? Suami geniusmu _mendadak_ idiot begitu?

Tepat ketika Namjoon menemukan momen AHA, Yoongi sudah hampir di ujung anak tangga terakhirnya yang terhubung dengan lantai dua, "ASTAGA YOONGI _HYUNG?!_ KAU HAMIL?! SUDAH BERAPA LAMA?!" teriak Namjoon keras-keras dari tempat duduknya di lantai satu.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "DUA MINGGU!" teriaknya dari atas, tidak kalah keras dari suara Namjoon barusan.

Dan Yoongi pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memedulikan pekikan girang Namjoon yang sudah seperti orang gila—dan dapat membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengar kehebohannya, pengang.

"YEAAAAAH! AKHIRNYA YOONGI _HYUNG_ HAMIL JUGAAAA! SETELAH EMPAT TAHUN PENOLAKANNYA UNTUK MEMPUNYAI ANAK, AKHIRNYA IA MAU HAMIL ANAKKU! AKU SANGAT SENANG! YEYEYE! LALALA! YEYEYE LALALA!"

Namjoon berjoged-joged abstrak di atas sofanya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dan tubuhnya, persis seperti kera yang sedang gatal-gatal akibat kebanyakan kutu.

"Kookie, serius deh, kalau Namjoon _hyung_ bertingkah seperti ini, aku berani sumpah demi upil barbie! Kalau dia jauh lebih absurd dibandingkan makhluk paling absurd di muka bumi ini, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri, Kim Taehyung!" kata Jimin seraya mengangkat tangannya membentuk gestur 'bersumpah'.

"Aku _tidak_ bisa _tidak_ setuju denganmu Chim sayangku..." ucap Jungkook yang kedua matanya masih betah meneliti Namjoon dari atas sampai bawah, seperti sedang menyaksikan atraksi topeng monyet yang tengah berjoged-joged kegirangan di pinggir jalan.

 _Kim Namjoon pergi ke pasar! Teerereng! Dreng! Dreng! Dreng!_

"Siapa yang hamil?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi duo Kookmin yang masih asyik menonton pertunjukan gratis di depan mata mereka.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah!" Jimin langsung mental dari kursinya menuju Taehyung untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Namun reaksi Taehyung biasa saja, tidak heboh seperti ketika keduanya biasa berjumpa.

"..."

 _Namjoon mendadak hening._

Setelah menyadari keberadaan Taehyung di antara mereka, Namjoon langsung terdiam. Ia menghentikan seluruh aktivitas joged-joged gilanya dan kembali duduk manis di sofanya. Persis seperti seorang _badut kelas_ yang baru saja _kepergok_ guru BK.

"Taehyung-ah! Lama tak jumpaaaaa! Aaaakkkk!" Jimin heboh sendiri. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terkekeh lemah sebagai responnya. Ini cukup aneh, batin Jimin.

"Kau hamil Jiminnie?" Taehyung bertanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat, kusut?

"Umm, belum Tae. Doakan saja ya?" kata Jimin sambil membimbing Taehyung untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya di sofa. Sedangkan suaminya sendiri, ia suruh untuk pindah tempat duduk ke sofa yang sama dengan yang tengah diduduki oleh Namjoon.

"Pasti Jiminnie, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," jawab Taehyung dengan suaranya yang cukup lirih. Tidak biasanya Taehyung kalem begini.

"Tae? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Wajahmu pucat sekali, bibirmu juga. Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Jimin mematut-matut wajah Taehyung dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak panas, hanya saja dahi Taehyung tampaknya berkeringat dingin.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, memaksakan tersenyum walau air mukanya terlihat begitu lemah tanpa daya. "Mm, aku baik kok. Hanya saja, beberapa hari ini aku sering mual dan pusing di pagi hari," jawab Taehyung pelan.

"ASTAGA! TAEHYUNG!? KAU PUSING DAN MUAL DI PAGI HARI? MUNGKIN SAJA KAU HAMIL TAEHYUNGIE!" Oke, maafkan suara lumba-lumba Jimin yang mencapai tujuh oktaf itu.

"Ha-hamil?" Taehyung tergagap, ia cukup terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut, karena selama setahun ini dia _tetap_ tidak kunjung hamil meskipun telah bertempur hampir tiap malam dengan Namjoon.

Ya, itu karena Taehyung selalu memonopoli Namjoon dan meminta jatah lebih banyak dibandingkan istri-istrinya yang lain. Untung saja Yoongi tidak begitu peduli dan Seokjin cukup kooperatif. Tidak tahu dengan Hoseok besok.

"Hah? Taehyung hamil?!" ini suara Namjoon yang tiba-tiba melotot kaget. Dari mana saja kau Kim Namjoon, kenapa _loading-_ nya lama? Kagetnya telat begitu.

"Kau sudah tes kehamilan belum _hyung?"_ kali ini Jungkook yang buka suara.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Belum, aku tidak punya _testpack.."_ jawabnya lirih.

"Masa tidak punya? Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin sedikit heran dengan jawaban Taehyung yang berkata bahwa dia tidak punya _testpack._

Namjoon masih _shock_ di tempat duduknya sendiri dan menggumamkan kata-kata, _"Taehyung hamil.. Taehyung hamil.. Taehyung hamil.."_ berulang kali.

Jungkook tampak merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dari dalamnya ia menarik keluar sesuatu—yang ternyata adalah sebungkus _testpack._

"Ini, pakai ini saja dulu. Coba dicek saja _hyung._ Aku sengaja membawa ini kemana-mana untuk persiapan kalau-kalau Jiminnie _hyung_ menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan sedangkan dia sedang tidak bawa _testpack,"_ Jungkook menyodorkan sebungkus _testpack_ yang masih tersegel kepada Taehyung.

Wah, Jungkook suami yang perhatian ya, pe-pe-pe mi-mi-mir sa-sa-sa, pemirsa! *ala Tukul*

"Iya Tae, ayo dicek dulu, kau mau aku temani?" Jimin menawarkan diri.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, tapi kau tunggu di luar kamar mandi ya? Jangan ikut masuk.." selorohnya.

Jimin menepuk dahi sendirinya keras-keras sampai berbunyi, _"PLAK!"_

Dasar _lucu_ Jimin ini.

"Ouchhh, jidat kinclongku!" katanya sambil mengelus-elus dahi malangnya. Lalu kembali berkata, "Ya ampun Taehyung, tentu saja aku tunggu di luar, masa iya aku mau melihat otongmu? Kan aku sendiri juga punya.. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" Jimin geleng-geleng kepala.

Sedangkan para _seme_ hanya cengoh menyaksikan tingkah _uke_ mereka yang begitu absurd. Maklumi sajalah, _alien and friends_ kan memang selalu absurd.

"Erm, Jimin-ah, kalau soal otong sih—kita semua juga punya keleus," celetuk Namjoon, diamini anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Ahahahaa! Oh iya, aku lupa," Jimin terkekeh malu. "Ya sudah, kalian para _seme_ tunggu di sini ya? Aku mau temani Taehyung dulu. Dan—Namjoon _hyung!_ Berdoalah semoga hasilnya positif kekeke," Jimin nyengir jahil kepada Namjoon yang mulai terlihat ketar-ketir.

Dan setelahnya, Jimin menggandeng lengan Taehyung yang berjalan agak sempoyongan menuju toilet terdekat untuk mengecek urinnya dengan _testpack._

"Namjoon _hyung,_ kalau hasilnya positif itu artinya kau akan punya tiga bayi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan!" seru Jungkook sambil memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon melingkupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia usap kasar wajahnya sendiri, lalu menarik napasnya keras-keras. "Huft.. iya Kook, tiga bayi dari tiga orang yang berbeda pula. _Daebak!_ Hidupku _kok_ begini amat ya Kook?"

"Sabar _hyung,_ semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya. Tidak usah dibikin pusing _hyung,_ disyukuri saja. Anggap saja ini rejeki nomplok, kalau kata peribahasa sih, _ibarat sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula,"_ Jungkook menepuk bahu Namjoon, menampilkan ekspresi menyemangati yang terbingkai di wajahnya.

 _*Please,_ izinkan saya ngakak dulu.. huahahahaa! Jungkook _pinter_ ya.. peribahasanya anjay huahahaha, #ampunisaya, karena saya nggak bisa berehenti ngakak*

Dan seketika air muka Namjoon berubah hambar, sehambar air susu ikan. Eh, ikan kan tidak punya susu. Maaf, saya cuma ngelawak tapi ujungnya garing. Jadi, abaikan saya dan ayo balik lagi ke Namjoon.

"Kook, yang benar itu sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui keleeuss!" sewot Namjoon seraya menggeritkan giginya sambil berpura-pura mengangkat tinjunya.

"Salah _hyung,_ yang benar itu sekali semprot tiga lelaki hamil semuanya!" Jungkook menimpali, tidak mau kalah rupanya.

"Kau itu yang salah. Mana bisa sekali semprot tiga lelaki hamil semuanya? Memangnya spermaku itu sperma _mutant_ apa? Ya, tidak bisalah," Namjoon mulai absurd, mungkin ketularan Taehyung.

"Mm, begitu ya _hyung?_ Lalu _perlu_ berapa kali semprot _hyung?"_ astaga Jungkook, kenapa dia jadi _kepo_ sekaligus _oneng_ begini.

"Kurasa—dengan Yoongi _hyung_ hanya butuh sekali semprot, asalkan tidak pakai alat kontrasepsi. Dengan Hoseok, kira-kira butuh tiga kali semprot _kalau_ tidak salah. Dan dengan si alien Taehyung itu—butuh ratusan kali semprot! Maklumlah, kan dia alien, berbeda spesies dari kita. Jadi, perlu usaha lebih keras untuk menembus sel telurnya," kata Namjoon panjang lebar, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan ala orang perlente.

"Wah, _daebak hyung!_ Kau bahkan bisa menghamili sesosok alien macam Kim Taehyung, hahahaha!" Jungkook terpingkal-pingkal sendiri karena membayangkan Namjoon bercinta dengan makhluk berwarna hijau dengan kepala besar dan tubuh kurus dengan dua sungut di atas kepalanya.

Jeon Jungkook mulai ketularan absurd juga pemirsa!

"Siapa yang menghamili alien?" celetuk sebuah suara dari belakang sofa tempat dimana Jungkook dan Namjoon mendaratkan bokong mereka dengan nyaman.

"EH COPOT! COPOT! COPOT!" Jungkook latah pemirsa. "Ya ampun Chim sayang! Mengagetkan saja! Kalau jantungku copot lalu aku mati bagaimana? Kau bisa jadi janda nantinya. Dan kalau kau menjanda, bisa-bisa Namjon _hyung_ akan meminangmu sebagai istri kelima! Dan aku tidak bisa terima!" cerocosnya sepanjang rel kereta kuda.

Kereta kuda? Pakai rel? Jungkook pasti sudah gila. Oops, maksudnya pengarang cerita ini yang sudah gila hehe. Tentu saja tidak, saya waras kok. Buktinya bisa nulis cerita ini.

Jimin hanya garuk-garuk kepala sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum tipis, wajahnya tampak lebih berseri-seri kali ini.

 _You know why_ lah.

"Ide bagus Kook! Terima kasih atas inspirasinya! Nah, Jiminnie, sering-seringlah buat Jungkook kaget supaya dia cepat mati. Nanti kalau sudah mati, kau akan kujadikan istri kelima hahahaha!" tawa Namjoon yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh Jungkook.

 _Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Namjoon pasti sudah tewas saat ini._

"Ah, apaan sih Namjoon _hyung_ ini. Kalau Jungkook mati ya aku ikut mati _hyung._ Jungkook kan kehidupanku, nafasku, detak jantungku, aliran darahku, neuron di otakku," oke Jimin mulai sok puitis yang ujung-ujungnya malah jadi _lebay._

"Ciyee~ Ciyeee~ Chim, Chim.. Sejak dulu cintamu pada Jungkook memang tak pernah lekang oleh _batu_ ya? _Daebak!_ Aku kagum padamu!" ini Taehyung yang bilang.

"Tak lekang oleh waktu keleeus _hyung,"_ Jungkook mengoreksi.

"Iya itulah pokoknya Kook, hahaha," tawa Taehyung pelan, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. "Umm, Namjoon _hyung.._ aku sudah cek pakai _testpack_ barusan. Dan.. selamat _hyung!_ Kau akan segera jadi ayah dari anakku!"

Taehyung langsung menyerbu Namjoon, duduk di pangkuannya, lalu menangkup pipi Namjoon untuk melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Mmmhhh.. mmhhh..aaahhh.."

Akhirnya pagutan bibir Namjoon dan Taehyung lepas juga setelah beberapa saat lamanya. Sedangkan pasangan Kookmin hanya melongo sambil berpandangan satu sama lain. Memang benar, Kim Taehyung benar-benar 'menyeramkan'.

"Namjoon _hyung,_ sepertinya aku mulai mengidam.." Taehyung bergelayut manja di leher Namjoon, membuat empunya menahan napas karena merasa sedikit ngeri dengan makhluk yang menempel padanya saat ini.

"Mm, apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya Namjoon, suaranya dibuat semerdu kicauan murai di pagi hari.

"Hmm, aku ingin _otongmu_ memasukiku sekarang.." celetuk Taehyung dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"A-astaga!" Namjoon menepuk dahinya sendiri. Oh, _well..._

"KAMI PAMIT PULANG!" seru duo Kookmin serempak.

Dan dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hey! Kookmin.. jangan pergi- mmmhhh, T-Tae..mmhhh..masukhh kamar dulu- mmhh.."

Akhirnya Namjoon pun menggendong Taehyung—yang menggelayuti tubuhnya seperti Koala yang menempel pada pohon eukaliptus—ke kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan _sesuatu_ yang membuat Taehyung _mengidam._

 _BLAM!_

Suara debuman pintu yang ditendang kasar.

Selanjutnya?

Hanya suara desahan nikmat dan geraman rendah dari dua orang yang tengah melakukan penyatuan sampai ranjangnya berdecit-decit.

 _You know why_ lah.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca, terhibur, dan bisa ketawa**

 **TOLONG REVIEW**

 **.**

 **Karena anda suka baca fiksi saya**

 **Dan**

 **Saya suka baca review anda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Ini rada saru, ambigu, dan gak lucu.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 8 September 2016**

 **02:22 PM**


End file.
